


Late Night Rendezvous

by chocolafied



Category: Kaichou wa Maid-sama!
Genre: F/M, Oneshot, chocolafied, repost from fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-22
Updated: 2013-10-22
Packaged: 2017-12-30 04:44:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1014241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolafied/pseuds/chocolafied
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mostly inspired by "Diamonds" by Rihanna and Chapter 77; Misaki wakes up and finds Tora sitting in the room with her. Set after he puts the jacket on her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Night Rendezvous

"You waited for me to wake up, didn't you?" she asked, raising an eyebrow lightly.

Tora raised an eyebrow at the question. The scrutinizing look in his eyes made her swallow lightly. She was nervous enough, and he  _definitely_ wasn't helping!

The Igarashi heir sighed and leaned back in his chair that was by a large bow window and cupped his face with his hand as he looked away and out the window. The night time sky was clear and the stars glimmered like small jewels on black velvet. "And what if I did?" he asked nonchalantly, heavy eyes shifting to look at her without turning his head. Misaki blinked in confusion for a bit before sighing and standing up, gently placing Tora's uniform jacket on the cushioned bench.

Misaki's eyes traveled down to the floor and stared at the tile for a second. "Well, if you did," she began and sighed once more, looking up from the floor with a soft smile on her face. "Thank you." The man's sleepy eyes widened and he seemed to not be so tired for a moment. His golden eyes followed her movements to the large bow window right by him which was practically was the height of the walls of the room. One hand held the wrist of the other behind her back as her bright eyes looked up into the gems of the night. "It's a nice night, isn't it?"

Tora's eyes never left her. "Yeah, it is." He replied mindlessly. Misaki chuckled lightly.

"When I was a little girl, my mother and I would look at the constellations in the sky. Suzuna was a toddler back then, but…" the Sekai High President looked down, taking in a bittersweet sigh on a nostalgic thought. She looked up again and tucked a lose strand of hair behind her ear. Misaki was too caught up in thought to hear the male heir rise from his seat and join her side, his gaze still fixed on her.

Misaki looked up with a small smile and the two made eye contact. It faded away slowly with each passing second that she was still fixed in his gaze. His amber eyes seemed to be casting some sort of spell on her, pulling her in. She couldn't look away. Tora stared for a moment before emitting a breathless laugh and looking down at the floor nervously, shoving his hands in his pockets. Misaki narrowed her eyes. "Oi, what's so funny?"

Tora looked up with a small smirk on his face. One of his fangs seemed to glow in the pale moonlight. He raised an eyebrow at the pink staining of her cheeks. "You are, President." He answered. "You're a funny girl." He looked out the window, staring out into the night. This only irritated her more.

"What does  _that_  mean?!" she almost yelled at him. The smile on his face faded and he looked down at her with that same gaze as before, pulling her in once more and making her mind go blank while making her face redder.

He gave a small smile. "I can see why Usui likes playing around with you. But," he paused. One of his hands came up and cupped her face. He began leaning in towards Misaki's. "I can't see why he would leave such a precious gem such as yourself behind."

By the time she realized what he was doing, it was too late. Their lips already met in the moonlight, and she couldn't find it in herself to complain in anyway.


End file.
